


[podfic] Inevitable as Tragedy

by mothlights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: hp_podfic_fest, Epistolary, Format: Streaming, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothlights/pseuds/mothlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An audio recording of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/419381">Lomonaaeren's <i>Inevitable as Tragedy</i></a>     Streaming, MP3 & M4B.  [01:08:28]</p><p>Physical separation is possible for Harry and Draco. Mental separation is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Inevitable as Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inevitable as Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419381) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 



> Recorded for the 2013 [Harry Potter Podfic Fest](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/54359.html)
> 
> Beta by [majoline](http://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline).
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, warnings include minor character death and suicidal thoughts. If you'd like a short, general spoiler re the ending, [ click here](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/spoiler_inevitable.html).

## Streaming

  


(or on a mobile, tap MP3 below)

  


## Length

01:08:28

  


## Downloads

(right click and Save As)

  * **[Stereo MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Harry_Potter__Inevitable_as_Tragedy__Lomonaaeren__mothlights.mp3)** (78.5 MB)
  * **[Stereo M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Harry_Potter__Inevitable_as_Tragedy__Lomonaaeren__mothlights.m4b)** (77.4 MB)

  


The stereo files contain directional effects. If you need a smaller download, or if you won't be using headphones, there are plain mono files:

  * [Mono MP3](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/mp3/Harry_Potter__Inevitable_as_Tragedy__MONO__Lomonaaeren__mothlights.mp3) (39.4 MB)
  * [Mono M4B](http://mothlights.parakaproductions.com/m4b/Harry_Potter__Inevitable_as_Tragedy__MONO__Lomonaaeren__mothlights.m4b) (39.7 MB)

| 

cover art by mothlights  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka Productions for podfic hosting. Thanks to Lomonaaeren for permission to record. Thanks, majoline, for the beta listen.


End file.
